ultimate_dc_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Roland Blake (Prime Earth)
"First week of boot camp, they taught us a lesson. A good soldier knows there's only one thing he can rely on when the chips are down: Not his cutting edge intel, not his state of the art equipment, and not his top of the line weapon. Just himself: It took me a while to remember that. For now, the war has just began. I made mistakes along the way. But after all, I'm only a rookie in hardware. My name is Roland Blake.They call me Crisis. And I am an evolutionary leap. Two years ago I was apart of a special fire team, Sinner Team. We were unusual, made the everyday Carnie look like a top of the line citizen. We all had suits, each of them, appropriate for the user, the greatest tactical gear the world will ever know. We were all lap dogs, until one mission, that damn mission, we decided to bite the ones holding our leash, only I managed to make it, barely, but I found out two things: Shadows can appear anywhere, and the damn suit was alive. It was brain dead, still felt different, like wearing a predator, but it showed me many things, many secrets, the Earth, the Stars, the Milky Way, the entire fucking Universe, We are all about to change. Because of what I discovered, for what I was shown, I rebelled, the skull on my chest, the three dots on my head, when they showed up, I was declared Crisis. I am being hunted down, but with each battle I grow stronger, smarter, but I feel like I fade with each battle, that Roland Blake dies more with each encounter. I should have known it comes with a cost, didn't listen, and apparently I'm some weapon, hardware. If I'm ever lost, if nothing Human is left, if I am consumed by this thing, whoever finds this, please. Remember me." - Roland Blake, 2017, Recording left in the school he graduated from. One of the main characters for The Vanguard. The Suit The suit comprises in total of Titanium, Graphene, Promethium, and "Nth Metal". However it also comprises of Chemical X3N0-CY73, as it assimilated the metals and kept all their properties, except the fact they were magnetic. It even had the ability to adapt. The suit needed a power source though, but they soon learend the wearer is the power source. Soon they had Sinner Team, Marines, Navy, Army, Air Force, all were Soldiers. Soon the true nature of the suits were revealed, they were out of this world, not just alien, but also beyond that. Due to the combined and assimilated nature of the other materials used in the suit, some gain new properties, or is a considerable upgrade. Xenotanium was born, a self regenerating, augmenting metal, that absorbs almost all types of energy, and is used in the suit, its non-ferrous nature has shown great versatility. Xenotanium and Chemical X3N0-CY73, make for the greatest results. It even gives a shapeshifting nature, being able to form on instinct, hence the reason it was ideal for the suit. But to program something, we all need software. The software for the suit was found at a dig site at South America, what they found was a metallic skull shaped construct, eventually diggers found things beyond their imagination, the chemicals, the tech, the metals, and the software, all beautiful. Soon they applied this to alot of their research and projects. The military more powerful, their special agents, vast, and their might, unquestionable. So far, only few individuals know the actual truth behind it. Most who weren't supposed to know, dead, killed, assassinated, all in the name of security. And the suit, the secrets it has, let's say, you'll question everything after it shows you. Cosmetically, before, suits needed extra layering, the pouches, the vests, holsters. Now, Roland's makes its own, the deault suit was still black, but it grew more metal plates, front armor which resembles a skull, arm guards, leg guards, shoulder pads, boots, a helmet, it was better. Personality Powers and Abilities Powers The suit has the most dangerous ability, it can adapt. The prototype was able to survive 3/6 point blank tank cannons. Ever since Roland wore it, it kept changing, eventually it gave shapeshifting, and now it offered even more. * Shapeshifting: ''He can shape his new form into blades, tendrils, tentacles, claws, hammerfists, and more. He can even create and assimilate weapons now, being a one man arsenal. Some can say he even allowed himself to shift size, turn invisible, become harder, who knows what he can become or do next. * ''Superhuman Physical Characteristics: ''Before it just had low level superhuman features, asides from its durability of course. Now it rose to new heights, as to the highest calcs of any human achievement, his is multiplied by five, besides his durability. He is strong enough to lift 25 tons, fast enough to run 85 miles per hour, Last long hours before feeling fatigued, Agile enough to the msot complexed manuvers, and his durability, let's just say it will take more than a tank cannon. His progress can be our crisis. * ''Regeneration: ''So far the Chemical in his suit has shown to also heal him, though it's the reason he's bonded with the suit, it doesn't seem to do anything harmful in a practical sense, but he can sense it, and he knows it, the regeneration, the chemical is just mimicing him, it may act just like him but it's not him. * ''Minor Technopathy: ''So far he can hack all kinds of machines, and control them to an extent, however, he cannot become some overload, he had to program them, so to try and do that on more advanced things like a currently operating, stable, and top shape piece of hardware, would be practically hard to do. However he has a semi-sentient AI, which helps him asses situations and do these tasks. * ''Superhuman Intelligence: ''He has one of the highes IQs ever recorded when the suit was on him, how he uses it is up to him, so far he can understand scientific terms pretty fine, and even formulate theories. But his mind lies into battle and he focuses on strategy, tactics, and the fight. * ''Adaption: ''The very reason he has all his powers, he can adapt to many types of enviroments, underwater, space, anywhere if enough exposure was given. Abilities * ''Adept Combatant * Adept Tactician * Nigh-Supergenius intellect * Weapon Specialist Weaknesses * His Psychology in question is pretty shady, as he sometimes shows moments of DID, so it was advised to the public not to believe in anything he says. He will also constantly mention visions and memories. * The suit can be hacked pretty fairly, as it barely had any experiences of software attacks before. * EMPs and due to how bonded he is to the suit, can potentially kill him. Microwaves are also effective. * Through intense pain, like beyond his threshold can trick his body into generating more cells to the point of implosion. * His durability and regenerative abilities are limited, if he is not given time to adapt to the damage. * He has a specific scent, meaning he can be picked up in a crowd by dogs, a sign of this is when animals become more submissive, scared, and want to leave the said area. * Xenotanium's self repairs are based on energy it absorbs, but a certain energy type, magic, can wear out the absorbing qualities is too much of it is absorbed. Trivia * He is inspired by Marvel's Agent Venom, and The Nanosuit wearers from Crysis * He is the first Militaristic character I've had in months * Hard time to make, may or may not make improvements Category:Vanguard